isle_of_dogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief
'Chief '(チーフ Chīfu) is a former stray dog and is one of the main characters in the Isle of Dogs. He is a leader of a pack of dogs. And later in the movie, he was confirmed to be the brother of Spots; being the same breed as him and having the same coat pattern as well. Personality Chief is quiet and reserved and stands out from the rest of the pack. He is the only dog who was a stray. At first, he is aggressive and often tries to explain to Atari (who does not understand) that he does not like him. However, he eventually does show kindness for him.Isle of Dogs Appearances Chief is a snow-white dog with black spots covered his fur, has long fur on his muzzle and a midnight black nose. He has a scar on his shoulder and half of his ear nipped off as well and has light, sky blue eyes. For most of the movie, he was seen with dirty fur that gave the illusion that he had black fur with white spots. At the end of the movie, Chief's normal teeth were replaced with Exploding Millitery teeth and a little speaker in his right ear. Along with having a light gray collar with 'CHIEF' written on the tag, along with three stars above it. Backstory Chief was born in a storm drain in central Megasaki City six years before the movie, one of a litter of nine. A lifelong stray, Chief has been dodging dog catchers almost as long as he can remember. He only has three captures to his record where he spent any time in a pound. The first two times, he escaped within 24 hours of his incarceration, but the third time, he was adopted by a family before he could finish his escape tunnel. It was a big family, two parents, five kids, two other dogs already. Chief was loaded into the back of a station wagon and driven out of Megasaki city and out into the countryside. Chief's new home was seemingly ideal for a dog; trees, a big lawn, swimming pool, anime on the TV almost all day. About a week later, Chief was roused from his sleep by the family's youngest child, a little boy named Toshiro. It was about 6:15 in the morning and the boy was already wide awake, and looking to play with the new dog. Chief doesn't remember much of the incident, but apparently, he bit down hard enough to almost separate Toshiro's hand from his arm. Locked in the tool shed in the backyard, Chief had time to think of what he'd done. It was a shock even to him. Toshiro had done nothing to deserve it. He'd only been friendly. Chief was almost certain Toshiro's affection had scared him and provoked the reaction. That night, an old woman, he thinks she was the grandmother, came to the shed and gave him a bowl of homemade Hibachi chili. While he's certain the chili was just leftovers, he still likes to think she made it just for him. Rather than face being sent back to the pound or outright shot, Chief dug his way out of the shed by morning, jumped onto the back of a dump truck and made his way back to the city. Quotes : Gallery Chief-0.jpg|Chief Promotion Poster]] 2D170260-6CF5-47F0-BA15-EC224BB94BAA.jpeg|Chief and Rex 271E189C-C8BF-43B7-BF89-3B1DDAE43872.jpeg|Atari hugs Chief References and citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Leader Category:Animals